


Miscommunication

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [30]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Jack wasn't listening.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 5





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the jackoneill100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Elucidate

"Should I elucidate?"

Jack’s head, which had been threatening to connect with his desktop at any second, jerked upward with sudden interest. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "What? Hell, yes, you should!"

"Fine." I rephrased my argument for a Bawldeme cultural exchange as simply as possible. "To get to know each other better, we need to visit a library and maybe an art museum, compare political systems, discuss a liaison--"

"For God’s sake, Daniel! Buy this poor Lucy dinner, take her dancing, and kiss her until she sees stars! How long has it been since you dated, anyway?"


End file.
